In the Dark
by DecievedDreamer
Summary: What if late one night a new nurse in Borehamwood accidently locks herself in a room with a rapist?
1. Nurse Emily

Hey there. Its been a while since my last story. I _had _been working on two very hard. A Nightmare on Elms Street one and a 13 ghosts fic too. Sadly they were erased. I was pissed. Well, this will be a short story. Review if you will.

Emily Gorman pushed the large cart down the narrow hallway as best as she could. One of the wheels practically refused to work. It kept getting stuck by turning itself around and jamming itself. It was a shame that for the first couple of days or so the new nurses were treated lower than the more experienced ones that had been around longer in this place. The orderly seemed not to want to acknowledge her presence every time she entered a room with one of them. She almost felt like no one wanted her around or that she didn't belong here. It was a strange feeling, and she quickly perished the thought. They'd warm up to her once they got to know her. Maybe Borhamwood wasn't so bad.

She grabbed the steel handle of the cart and braced herself to push it as hard as need be. It was stuck and wasn't budging so it appeared that she would have to force it to move. She only had one more room to deliver medicine to and then she could rid herself of this place and head home for the night. The atmosphere was beginning to get to her.

Silently counting to 3 to herself, she threw her weight into the shove. The front wheel that had been jammed stayed put, sending the whole tray toppling forward in a loud clatter. Emily fell with it and landed on her stomach as she tripped. The noise had interrupted the deathly silence that had been following her and she didn't know whether to be relieved or not about it.

She stood up, straightening herself out, thanking God that nobody had seen that little act of hers. The elderly nurses would never let her live it down. Standing, she made her way down the hall to approach the last door. Emily hesitated as she went to unlock it. The orderly had warned her about this one. What he'd done. If he was one of the worst, then why were they putting him on her shift? A woman's shift? She sighed an quickly unlocked the door, poking her head in to see if he was restrained on the bed.

In a heap atop the blankets, she could make out a dark figure whom seemed to be asleep. Figuring it'd be alright to go inside, she slowly eased herself through the cracked doorway. It came to her that if he was the last patient to receive his nightly dosage, then he was probably the one to be awakened the most. Doting on this thought, she presumed it to be unfair that he should be the one to lose so much sleep so late at night. Unlike a lot of the people that worked here, Emily actually cared for her patients and how they were treated. That was the whole reason that she had even considered this job. She only wanted to help these people and vowed to never see them as objects; they were still people. She looked again at the bed.

First night on her own shift, she thought hard and recalled his name in a fairly short amount of time.

"Ryan. Ryan, it's time to wake up. This will only take a second. I have to give you your medicine, then you can go back to sleep." she said in a sincere voice.

She walked over to him and looked him over for a moment. Strict orders were to never touch him out of your own free will. Only when delivering his meds was anybody allowed, and only briefly whilst giving them to him. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook as lightly as she could.

"Ryan, are you awake? You need to take your medicine now, Okay?" she whispered quietly. She was beginning to feel uneasy with his silence. He had to be awake by now. She'd been calling his name loud enough. Was he really still asleep? No, she had shaken him. Maybe not hard enough? No, he'd at least have stirred by now.

Emily let out a nervous breath and leaned as close to him as she could without touching him. She knew her voice was shaky when she whispered into his ear.

"Ryan?..."

Before she had time to register anything, she was knocked to the ground. Momentarily, the air was knocked from her as she landed hard on her back. She could here the quick shuffle of feet and the closing of a door, then all was dark.

Well, what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know...


	2. Need you

Sorry for the inconvenience of the first chapter. I know full well that it was short, but I thought that I could make up for it in the second one, you know. Well, R and R!

Emily was aware that the door had slammed. Panic immediately took her over as she quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She knew that the doors only locked and opened from the outside, but panic still held her, and she jumped up, rushing to the door. Indeed, it wouldn't budge. She was locked in.

She tried to look around, but her eyes had not yet fully adjusted to the darkness. Emily considered that she was lucky enough to make it to the door without falling to the ground and seriously hurting herself. It was literally pitch black.

She turned back to the door, knowing that it wouldn't open but tried again anyway. It was still locked. Fear began to creep it's way through her and she struggled with it more before she finally gave up. Regardless of whether or not she had the key, she wouldn't be getting out.

Emily suddenly remembered that she was locked in a room with a very sick man. She knew that she hadn't closed that door, and she was afraid to tell herself that it was he who had shut her in here. He had waited until she had gotten close enough, and then he had made his move. Emily buried her face into her hands and slumped down to the floor, praying that someone would find her soon.

A hand firmly grabbed her upper arm, causing her to cry out in surprise. She was quickly turned around and went to scream when another hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from doing so. She whimpered as she was dragged over to the bed, struggling along the way. He had a vice like grip on her, making it nearly impossible for her to break free.

After moving her face enough, Emily managed to say a few words.

"Ryan, stop! St-" she was quickly cut off by his hand returning to her face.

Emily was forcefully settled onto the bed, her struggles getting weaker as he tightened his hold on her. He climbed on top of her wasting no time, pinning her arms above her head.

"Ryan, no!-" she screamed as he moved both hands up to hold her down. He silenced her with a rough kiss. For a moment, holding both hands with one, he reached in between the crevice where the bed and the wall connected. Pulling out the remains of the straps, he broke the kiss and wrapped them around her wrists. Quickly, he put his hand back to cover her mouth as he finished wrapping the rest of the leathery material around the top part of his bed, she still struggling. Removing his hand once more for a brief moment, he made sure that her bindings were tight. Covering her mouth back up, he slumped forward into her breasts, seemingly tired from her struggling and his work.

Emily's heart was pounding in her chest and she could swear that he could here it. As his head rest in between the valley of her breasts, she pulled on the makeshift rope that bounded her. After a few moments before realizing that it hurt if she pulled to hard, she ended her struggles and lay her head down on the soft pillow, nearly as tired as he.

Ryan slowly lifted his to look at Emily. Her eyes had gotten used to the sudden darkness, and really, all that she could make out was a pair of pale eyes staring at her. Her face contorted to one of fear as he stared at her, as if prey.

She suddenly felt very vulnerable as he began to eye her body up and down. His eyes trailed back up to her own. When he spoke, his voice was very hoarse.

"Scream, and I'll kill you."

Emily felt tears prick her eyes as she was now frightened beyond belief at his words. Maybe if she co-operated, he wouldn't hurt her. She slowly nodded her head as the first tear fell from her eyes.

"I've been waiting so long for a girl like you..."

Ryan began to let his hands travel towards her breasts. She looked straight up at the ceiling when he grabbed them firmly in his hands and started to knead them, each hand on a breast.

"Ryan?" she said. Her voice was strained and more tears flowed down her face. She could feel his throbbing erection through his pants and was so scared but knew she had to talk to him.

"Ryan"

She gasped loudly as he grabbed her between her legs, rubbing her in places that she'd never been touched before. A strange new warm feeling came over her, and she didn't like it.

"Ryan, stop, why won't you stop?" she pleaded. She was on the verge of breaking down. If there was anything that she didn't want it was this.

Emily began to cry.

"Why won't I stop?"

She looked up at him through her tears, his image a little blurry. Some hope flared through her when he spoke, yet she knew he would probably keep violating her. She nodded.

He lowered his head and lifted it again, staring her in the eyes.

"I told you...I've waited so long for someone. I've needed this for so long. The warm flesh of another. I know that no one can touch me. I need sex, and you need to be quiet while I fuck you, do you hear me? I need you so bad..."

She cringed at his language. She was now more afraid. She looked into his eyes. He wasn't going to stop. She quietly complied by resting her head down and trying to relax as much as possible. She figured that this was probably the easiest way of settling things. Emily knew that the reason he wasn't making her scream was because he didn't want the orderly to come. She couldn't bear to watch him as he began to unbutton her dress.

She could only hope that someone would come along and save her from the man on top of her.

Better? I hope so. I've kind of been out of it as of lately. Well, you know. Shit happens. O.


	3. Foreplay

**Emily closed her eyes, wishing that she were somewhere else. She knew that the man atop her would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. She could only pray.**

**Ryan pulled at her dress in a rough manner, revealing creamy white skin. Slowly, as if to draw out the torture that he was bestowing upon her, he pulled at her dress until it was down to her thighs, then roughly tore it away.**

**His hands, soothingly, almost lovingly came back to her exposed body, caressing her breast, teasing her nipples, pinching and rubbing the hard nubs. Emily let out a moan. Oh, why?...**

**His hands kept rubbing, traveling down past her stomach, closer and closer to what he had so longingly yearned for. He grabbed her once more, gliding his hand up and down her lower lips. She started to pulsate with fear and excitement. Emily looked down in shame, letting more tears escape her eyes. His hand pulled away, softly pinching her clitoris as it went. She shuddered then cried out as his hand was replaced with his mouth. He ran his toungue all around her sensitive soft area, licking and teasing her from the inside. She cried out once more as he bit just slightly, making her wet with shameful and uncontrollable desire.**

**Bringing his mouth up higher over her belly, he started to bite and suck at her skin. Moving up even further, Ryan bit down hard on the underside of her right breast, causing her to cry out in alarm and pain. He had drawn blood, and began to lap up the thick coppery liquid. It tasted just as he remembered. So sweet and delicious. He wanted more...**

**"Please." Emily spoke. **

**"No more. Please. I'll give you...whatever you want." She said in a defeated voice. **

**Ryan smiled as he registered her words.**

**"But darling, you have what I want right here, and I intend to take it anyway..." He smiled, showing his white pointy teeth.**

**She chocked on a sob and quietly uttered**

**"Then...then please untie me...it hurts...please Ryan...?"**

**He contemplated her for a moments time, then, without so much as a word, undid her bindings. She sat up slightly, stunned at his actions. Why did he...?**

**He casually lifted his hand and brought it to her sore bruised one. She had recieved angry red marks along both her wrists. Ryan gently traced his hand over the worn flesh.**

**"Please don't hurt me anymore, Ryan please..." she begged.**

**His eyes flew back to her face, studying her expression of pain and helplessness. How he wanted to break that face, shatter it...how he wanted her. **

**His erection began to throb painfully. Ryan knew that he was about to lose control. How he wanted her so bad. To hold and crush. To own and break. To take and never give back. He wanted every part of her being to belong to him. This was so much deeper than a game. He wanted her forever, to stay...**

**"Please..."**

**He came back to reality, looking intently at her lucious body, smiling lustfully. Pushing her back down anto the bed, he greedily grabbed her breasts and ground his hips painfully into hers, making her feel what he had in store...**

**Well, thought I'd give this chapter a little foreplay. Sorry it took so long...just got off restriction. Tell me if ya love it. winks **

**-DecievedDreamer**


	4. Broken

Anyone ever notice that I'm always grounded ever time I get started on a damn story...I do...well, I'll try to make the updating more frequent...cause me and the wait another 2 or so months before updating isn't cutting it...sorry about the wait...

Emily was shaking. Taking her small hands, she pushed, or attempted to push him off and away from her. His only notion that he had felt her physical objection was a harder grind to her hips, and a few words.

"This is why you were tied up..." he said quietly as he positioned himself over her now wet opening.

"Ryan..." she cried one last time before he violantly forced his way through her. He began to thrust at his own pace, not caring if she hurt. And as he raped her mercilessly, he coud hear her cries and plees for him too stop. When she started screaming, the fun really began. The excitement in his eyes as he looked down at her and thrust harder caused her to scream an earshattering scream. He slapped her, silencing her. Started to bite her, pull her hair, smell her, taste her blood once more. It was orgasmic for Ryan. This is what got him off. This...need for skin, need for sex. This need for a woman.

He pumped and attacked her without any thought of her, wanting to relish in her pain.

He moaned loudly, biting her neck.

Soon his moans became louder and finally, when her moans of pain matched his moans of sheer pleasure, he pushed himself to a white hit sensation of an orgasm, pumping her at a fast pace, andgrinding her hips until he was satisfied...

What seemed like hours later, when Ryan had finally stopped his torture, Emily lay in a broken battered heap on the bed.

He rolled off of her to prop himself up on his side and look at her body. He smiled.

"Mmm was it good for you?" Ryan laughed.

Emily didn't move, nor did she make a single sound. Too...broken...

Ryan closed his eyes and rolled back on top of her, just to have the feel of his naked body against hers. He started to grow again.

Ok then...I know for a fact it was short. Yoo don't have to tell me. The only reason for this is because I didn't much feel like putting a ton of lemon in this one. Sometimes I feel the need that it might be better if you had your own mental image, instead of something always writted down. I'm currently working on a darker fic w/ Ryan in it...yoo'll love it. winks I promise And yes, I know that this is not one of my better stories...small sad smile


	5. MEMO

Okay, so I've been going through all my stories, and they need help. I see that a lot of people liked this one, but I've been a lazy bitch to be honest. I started writing it and completely dropped it off. So here's the question. Are you guys interested in me updating this, or has it been so long have you lost interest? It happens, ya know? I plan on never posting a story again unless it's completely finished and I'm satisfied with it. Anyway, I'm sorry you guys. I hate it when people do this sort of thing, and I do it repeatedly if you've seen my history of stories. You'll notice they'll all say I started it early on and didn't complete it until like...26 years later...it's horrible. I have one other story in this section called Rain, and I am completely revising it. Let me know what you think guys.

-DecievedDreamer


End file.
